


Red

by kg1507



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kg1507/pseuds/kg1507
Summary: “I don’t… I don’t know what you’re getting at.” Lena stammers. She looks down and notices a large ring on Kara’s index finger that she’s never seen before - a set stone in deep crimson red, like a freshly plucked cherry.“Oh, I think you do.” Kara murmurs.RedK Kara and a very confused Lena
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 318





	Red

Lena catches a glimpse of Kara from a distance and feels her lips tilt upwards in a small smile. She rolls her chair, unconsciously following Kara’s movement for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the screen with a sigh. If she had lingered a few moments longer their eyes would have met and Lena would have seen the steely glint in Kara’s gaze, but she’s distracted today with a million and one different things on her mind - the million and one-th thing being Kara Danvers herself.

The newly re-baptized L-Corp has finally been turned over to Lena’s name as sole owner and CEO, with Lex no longer a threat. She had worked so hard to regain control and while the people were wary of accepting another Luthor, Lena was used to the suspicions that came with her last name and was prepared for the inevitable backlash. The public might not remember all of the good Lena had accomplished on her own Earth before the Crisis, but she was determined to start this new chapter off right with a clean slate and win their trust again, no matter how long it took.

In the meantime, Lena had been working remotely in an empty office at CatCo while certain legal hurdles were being dealt with at L-Corp. She could’ve worked from home, but Lena was tired of being cooped up by herself, secluded from the rest of the world. Andrea had offered the space with an eagerness that bordered on desperation, and Lena wasn’t about to dismiss a chance to mend some of the cracks in their long-neglected friendship.

Yes, her and Andrea were well on their way to a brighter future. Her and Kara, however, had seemed to come to a sudden halt.

Things had gone well for a little while after they’d defeated Leviathan, and Lena had even managed to patch things up with Alex and the rest of the group. Then, without warning, Kara had started avoided Lena. At least, it _felt_ like she was avoiding her. She never stayed in the same room with Lena for longer than a few minutes, made excuses to keep herself busy, and hadn't made any sort of eye contact with Lena in weeks. Their newfound relationship was still delicate, like freshly blown glass that hasn’t yet solidified, but at least it had been progressing up until recently. Now it was like they'd taken three steps back, and the worst part was that Lena didn’t know what she’d done wrong, and was too afraid to ask Kara directly for fear of what the answer might be.

Lena jumps in surprise when she finally glances up from her work and catches sight of Kara in her doorway. The surprise entrance throws her a bit, and Lena wonders how long she's been standing there while she was lost in thought. “Oh my God,” Lena breathes, placing a well-manicured hand over her racing heart. “You scared me!”

Kara’s posture is loose and relaxed as she leans against the door frame, supporting herself with her shoulder. One corner of her mouth quirks higher than the other in a not-quite smirk. “Did I?” Her fingers slowly drum one by one against her bare forearm, and she crosses a heeled foot behind the other, the toe clicking sharply on the tiled floor. “I can be _so_ much scarier, when I really put some effort into it, you know.” Her smile widens and Lena's stomach flips in response. She pushes the feeling down, the way she always does, and instead inclines her head towards Kara’s outfit, which is so unlike her usual attire.

“You look nice,” She offers with a sincere smile of her own. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in black before.”

Kara chuckles and briefly rolls her eyes upwards. “Wasn’t really going for ‘nice,’ but I guess I’ll take it. It’s not _quite_ as impressive as those sexy pantsuits of yours, but hey, we can’t all afford that kind of wardrobe.”

Lena's brain is stuck on Kara’s voice murmuring the word “sexy,” even though she’s not entirely sure if it was meant to compliment her clothing or Lena in them. Kara’s eyes travel down, seeming to linger in a few choice places that make Lena’s cheeks flush, and she feels stupid for it. She must be imagining it, she _must_ be.

Lena swallows. “I thought maybe you were avoiding me,” She finds herself confessing without even thinking twice about it, the words just seem to fall from her lips. This is the longest conversation they've had in weeks, and she's not willing to let the opportunity to clear the air go, if it in fact needs clearing. “That maybe I’d done something wrong.”

“I _was_ avoiding you.” Kara replies matter-of-factly. She ignores the quick flash of hurt that darts across Lena’s face, and instead takes a step inside the office. She shuts the door one-handedly without bothering to look, reaches behind her back and twists the lock with deft fingers. A wave of her hand over a sensor on the wall darkens both the office windows and the glass walls that form the room, shielding them from any wandering eyes.

Lena feels her heart flutter when Kara starts to straight up _saunter_ (there’s no other word for it) towards her desk, a sly smile on her lips. Lena grips the arms of her chair, her palms warm and increasingly damp against the hard plastic the closer Kara gets. Something is different, she can feel it now. The air is charged with an electricity that wasn't there before, or at least something that Lena had previously believed was only one-sided. Still, Lena doesn’t dare to make a move.

Kara ignores the empty space on the corner of the desk, a respectable distance between them, and instead shoves some binders and documents to the side and perches herself right next to Lena. She’s so close that the fabric of her skirt brushes Lena’s fingertips, and then the soft, warm skin of her thigh follows.

Lena clears her throat, which is suddenly very dry. “What did I do?” She asks.

Kara laughs, shaking her head. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And that’s the problem, isn’t it? But I can’t blame you entirely - it’s not like I’ve been very eager to put it out there either, no matter how _much_ I’ve wanted to.” Kara bites her lower lip, her eyes lidded and dangerous.

Lena averts her gaze. Her blouse is only a three quarter sleeve, but she feels like she’s drowning in the heat of her own skin from that look. This isn’t happening, she’s reading too much into this, there’s no way no way no way -

“I don’t… I don’t know what you’re getting at.” Lena stammers. She tries to scoot backwards, create some distance between them, but Kara grabs one arm of the chair and slowly wheels her back; the smirk on her face is gone now. Lena looks down and notices a large ring on Kara’s index finger that she’s never seen before - a set stone in deep crimson red, like a freshly plucked cherry. It almost seems to glow, but Lena can’t focus on that little detail because Kara has slid off the desk, walks slowly behind her chair, her hand lightly resting on Lena’s collarbone. She applies just enough pressure to spin her around so that they’re facing each other - Kara towering over her, Lena feeling very much like a mouse cornered by the cat.

“Oh, I think you do.” Kara murmurs. She bends one knee to rest in the tiny space between Lena’s legs, bracing herself. She starts to trace light, swirling patterns on the top of one of Lena’s hands, clenched so tightly around the chair’s arms that they’ve turned a deathly white. Her fingertips barely graze Lena’s skin as they travel a slow, fiery path up her arm, creeping their way north until they finally still along the smooth curve of her neck. She looks down at her from several advantageous inches above.

“Are you scared right now?“ Her voice is low, silky, more intoxicating than any drink that has ever touched Lena’s lips, and she would swear off the bottle forever if it meant trading it for this feeling right now. Lena is a smart woman, but at this moment her brain is absolute mush and she can barely process what’s going on, can’t think of a damn thing except holy shit holy shit _holy shit_ -

“I…” Lena’s chest is tight as she breathes out, her stomach roiling with a dangerous, delicious mixture of nerves, anticipation, and arousal. She feels Kara lean closer, closer, closer than they’ve ever been before. Closer than any two people trying to rebuild a friendship should be, and yet… 

“I’m terrified.” Lena whispers.

Kara’s lips brush hers in a soft, featherlike kiss that is over before Lena can even register the action, and she feels one finger lift her chin in a dominant gesture. “So was I. Not anymore. I’m done with denying myself of what I want, of pushing it down and burying it. I’m sick of being afraid. Aren’t you?”

And with that, Kara descends upon her like a woman dying of thirst, and Lena is the oasis that greets her on the horizon. In this case, the oasis responds just as eagerly. Lena’s hands release the arms of the chair and relocate to Kara’s shoulders, using her as a pillar in which to ground herself. She’s not the one with the powers here, but Lena thinks she might just float away if she doesn’t hold on tight.

Lena stretches her body upwards, a flower desperate to be enveloped in light. Kara tastes the way sunshine feels, but it’s not how she imagined - it’s like kissing fire, hot and dangerous and _fuck_ she needs more. She tries to rise from her sitting position but Kara is having none of it, pushes her back into the seat of her chair and pins her there with her immovable body. She lets Lena part for air and uses the opportunity to suck at her pulse, throbbing erratically beneath her hungry lips and Kara smiles against her skin. She should’ve done this _years_ ago, why did she have to be such a fucking coward for so long?

Kara feels Lena’s fingers on the hem of her shirt, clumsily trying to get at the skin underneath. She chuckles lightly, and is just about to help her when a wailing siren cuts her off. They both freeze, and Kara’s head drops to her chest in an expression of utter exasperation. She hears Alex’s voice in one ear and Lena’s soft panting in the other and _God_ would she give anything to not be a superhero right now.

She doesn’t know her new antique ring that she picked up in a little shop yesterday is actually kryptonite, hasn’t put the pieces together yet that her newfound boldness is being influenced by its power. The radiation surges in her veins like a shot of adrenaline and she almost succumbs to it, but she is not so far gone that she would willingly choose to ignore a cry for help. Not yet, anyway.

Lena lets out a tiny whine as Kara pulls back, and it might just be the sexiest sound she’s ever heard. Kara sighs heavily and readjusts her shirt. “Well, I guess I better go see what that’s all about. Never a _fucking_ moment of peace for National City’s resident savior.”

Lena’s chest heaves as she fights to bring her heart rate back to a semblance of normalcy and she starts at the tone of Kara’s voice. She’s never heard her curse before, or speak so negatively about being Supergirl. There’s a bite to her tenor that teeters on the edge of malice, which is... unnerving, to say the least.

Kara takes Lena’s jaw in her hand, not quite harshly but not so gently either, and tilts her face upwards. Bending down, she captures her lips again in a searing kiss, nipping at her lower lip and pulling slightly before parting again, leaving Lena absolutely breathless once more.

“God, you taste even better than I imagined.” Kara grins, looking downright wicked, and Lena swears she sees a glint of red in her eyes. Kara stands up and takes a few steps backwards, whips her glasses off, and winks. “Don’t move.” There’s no mistaking that it’s a command, not a request.

A rush of air sends the papers on her desk flying as Kara superspeeds to the door, and then another whirlwind soon after the door opens and she’s gone. No more than five minutes could have passed, but to Lena it feels like time has lost all meaning today. Her lips ache from the ferocity of that last kiss, and she touches them lightly with shaking fingertips. The skin of her neck is sore from where Kara’s teeth have marked her. She’ll have to wear her hair down the rest of the day - that is, if she can muster the strength to leave this chair. “Don’t move,” Kara had said. Somehow, Lena doesn’t think that will be an issue.

Lena pulls her hair loose and tosses the elastic band, unconcerned with it’s landing zone. She rests both elbows on the surface of her desk and lets her forehead fall into the palms of her hands. Cold fingers thread through her dark tresses and she tries to focus on the sounds of the office, instead of the way Kara had hummed when Lena slipped her tongue across her lower lip.

Lena closed her eyes, but that was a mistake because now she could see the entire scene playing across her eyelids, replaying over and over and over again. She wasn’t going to get any more work done today, that was for sure. What _wasn’t_ , however, was -

What the _fuck_ had just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> AN #1: First time writing sexy Supercorp - at least, I hope it's sexy.  
> AN #2: See this post (https://femaleheroes.tumblr.com/post/634873241015599104) for inspiration


End file.
